


Enivré par ta peau

by Jae_universe



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 24h du Mans, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Lando is an idiot, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Virtual Le Mans
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe
Summary: "Lando, je te promets, je te jure que si tu crashes la voiture pour couvrir une de tes bourdes, je te défoncerais si fort l'arrière-train que tu imploreras ta mère de ne jamais être né."La menace proférée par Max avant la course n'empêchera pas Lando de faire exactement ce que son coéquipier pour ses 24 heures du Mans virtuelles avait prédit - ou était-ce justement ce qui l'a poussé à le faire ?
Relationships: Lando Norris/Max Verstappen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Enivré par ta peau

**Author's Note:**

> Salut la compagnie !
> 
> Je reviens avec un long texte, après plusieurs semaines passées à écrire les short stories de Passer le temps. Pour la petite histoire, l'idée m'est venue dimanche dernier en regardant les 24h du Mans virtuelles, quand au matin j'ai constaté que la voiture de Max et Lando n'apparaissait plus au classement... Je n'ai pas su pourquoi ils n'étaient plus là, songeant que dans ce double tour d'horloge sarthois version virtuel, il devait falloir des circonstances assez exceptionnelles pour abandonner. Alors le soir, j'ai commencé à imaginer cette histoire, écrite presque en totalité durant cette nuit du dimanche au lundi...
> 
> Je préviens, c'est plus "hard" que mes écrits habituels ! Le Lando d'ici est bien loin de celui un peu naïf de mes autres écrits quant à Max, hé bien, vous le découvrirez en lisant...
> 
> Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas dans la section commentaires ;)

Samedi 13 juin 2020. Nous y étions, aujourd'hui aurait lieu le grand départ des premières 24h du Mans virtuelles de l'histoire. Cela faisait près de trois semaines que Max, Lando, ainsi que leurs deux autres coéquipiers Atze et Greger, préparaient cet événement. Ils s'étaient entraînés, avaient passés des heures à échanger et à tester tous les réglages possibles et quand débuta la semaine de ces 24h du Mans virtuelles, ils se sentaient prêts. Prêts à tout donner, prêts à battre leurs adversaires, prêts à remporter le premier double tour d'horloge sarthois version virtuel de l'histoire.

Peu avant midi, alors que Lando s'asseyait tout juste à table, son téléphone vibra. Les premières notes de Boss B*tch résonnèrent et à l'écran, une photo de Max faisant une tête ridicule, langue tirée claquante sur la lèvre supérieure, s'afficha. Lando aurait dû l'appeler, il le savait mais n'avait pas voulu gâcher son début de journée par une discussion avec Max. S'étant lever tard, son petit déjeuner ferait également office de déjeuner, mais ce bon repas devrait toutefois attendre que Lando ait fini sa conversation téléphonique.

-Salut, dit Lando portable calé contre son visage.

-Lando il est presque midi putain, pesta Max dans son oreille, tu devais me téléphoner à onze heures !

-S'cuse, j'ai dormi le plus tard possible pour être en forme la nuit prochaine.

-Dis plutôt que tu as encore joué jusqu'au milieu de la nuit !

-Comme si ça ne t'arrivait pas à toi aussi !

-Ouais, mais pas hier ! J'ai su me montrer sérieux.

Lando roula les yeux. Parfois - non souvent - Max pouvait être d'un pénible.

-Bon bref, reprit Max, tout est prêt de ton côté ? Ton poste de pilotage, tes ravitaillements pour quand tu seras en course ?

-Oui, c'est bon, répondit Lando en jetant un coup d’œil vers le mur derrière lequel se trouvait son matériel. Tout est OK. Et toi ?

-Ouais, pareil. Idem pour les autres, on s'est fait une visioconf' quand Monsieur Norris dormait encore, tout était prêt de leur côté. Tu as bien dormi au moins, tu n'as pas passé le reste de ta nuit à te branler jusqu'à ne plus avoir de jus en matant je ne sais quel type qui en faisait de même sur onlyfan ?

La voix de Max s'était adoucie et Lando eut un petit rictus tant la douceur de son timbre contrastait avec la vulgarité de sa question.

-Non une nuit tranquille, dit Lando en s'amusant avec quelques céréales abandonnées sur la table. Pis j'ai décidé d'arrêter de traîner sur ce site.

-Oh, souffla Max avec étonnement, et quand as-tu décidé ça ?

-Il y a cinq jours, répondit Lando avec fierté.

-Hum, tu n'en tiendras pas deux de plus, après Le Mans je veux dire. Mardi au plus tard tu seras de retour à mater des bites pointantes et des culs se faisant vriller. Quand ce virus de merde serait fini, fais-toi de vrais plans plutôt que cette orgie de virtuel !

-Tu te penses bien placé pour me dire ça, toi qui passe des nuits entières à alterner console et branle ?

-Plus maintenant, je ne fais plus que l'un ou l'autre, un seul type de plaisir suffit ! Plutôt celui de la console, d'ailleurs. Bon, je te laisse manger - parce que je suppose que tu vas t'empiffrer un bol de céréales avec un verre de lait suivi d'une paire d’œufs en tartines ?

-Sans le lait, corrigea Lando. Je suis suffisamment grand pour m'en passer.

Un éclat de rire résonna dans l'oreille de Lando.

-Ha, ouais, comme les cinq ou six branles quotidiennes que tu te fais toujours, tu as passé l'âge !

-Va te faire voir, Max. Je vais manger comme tu m'as gentiment invité à le faire.

-Une dernière chose, reprit Max d'une voix posée et autoritaire.

-Oui ?

-Lando, je te promets, je te jure que si tu crashes la voiture pour couvrir une de tes bourdes, je te défoncerais si fort l'arrière-train que tu imploreras ta mère de ne jamais être né.

Lando se raidit, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine. La menace de Max avait été dite avec une telle fermeté, une telle certitude que Lando ne put douter de son sérieux.

-Lando, appela Max.

-Oui, évidemment que je ne crasherais pas la voiture volontairement qu'est ce que tu crois !

-Ouais, ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais déjà fait à plusieurs reprises ! Mais là, c'est du sérieux Lando, c'est Le Mans, vingt-quatre putain d'heures de course que l'on prépare depuis des semaines et qu'on peut gagner. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me foutre ça en l'air !

-Bien sûr !

Le bref silence du côté de Max convint Lando qu'il s'était bien fait comprendre.

-Okay, soupira Max, à plus alors.

-À plus.

Lando raccrocha. Il regarda quelques instants son portable, ou plutôt il regarda dans le vide, avant d'enfin entamer son petit déjeuner-déjeuner. Les mots de Max, cette promesse de lui pilonner le cul - parce qu'en menaçant de le défoncer c'est bien de ça dont Max parlait et non pas de lui mettre des coup de pied au derrière, Lando n'en doutait pas - avait chatouillé quelque chose dans le conscient et l'inconscient de Lando. Max le ruinerait s'il gâchait leurs chances de victoire.

La course débuta bien. Rapidement, leur équipage se retrouva en tête, creusa une avance satisfaisante sans rencontrer de souci particulier, assurant leur stratégie d'avant-course en respectant les prévisions d'arrêts. Ils avaient fait une belle entame de course, Max retrouva le volant tandis que la nuit tombait et que derrière eux, la concurrence restait à distance.

Lando reprit le volant à la suite de Max. Son équipier lui annonça quelques consignes, quelques conseils par rapport aux pneus hard qu'il venait de chausser, Lando ne l'écouta que d'une oreille car concentré en reprenant un gros paquet de retardataires. Il assimila néanmoins ces recommandations, adapta ses trajectoires afin de réduire le sous-virage en sortie de courbe inhérent aux pneus neufs. Tout était sous contrôle.

Lando profita du ravitaillement suivant pour boire une canette de soda et avaler rapidement une madeleine. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas une façon en manger très classe et sûrement que certains de ceux qui le verrait à l'écran aurait un petit frisson de dégoût, mais Lando avait un besoin urgent de calories - le simracing, c'était autant mentalement énergivore que la vraie course.

Peu après ce ravitaillement, Lando se retrouva aux prises avec son poursuivant qui en était à un arrêt de moins. Cela ne dura que quelques virages, suite auxquels l'autre proto s'engouffra à son tour dans les stands. Lando avait à nouveau la voie libre. Il rattrapa un groupe, composé de GT et d'un proto qui pour l'instant était encore dans le même tour. Les GT se laissèrent dépasser sans tergiverser, Lando devait encore passer la proto pour retrouver un flux d'air sans turbulences.

Mais la proto en question semblait vouloir jouer avec lui. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Lando était d'attaque pour une belle bataille pour l'honneur et confiant que l'autre, un pilote professionnel de l'esport qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir souvent affronté en piste ces derniers mois, saurait respecter les limites et s'écarter si danger il y aurait. Ils se chamaillèrent dans les chicanes Dunlop, Lando dépassa l'autre quand ils en sortirent. Ils passèrent la Chapelle dans cet ordre puis profitant d'une meilleure traction, l'autre le passa par l'extérieur en sortie du virage. Au jeu de l'aspiration, Lando revint, le doubla dans la courte portion droite et après le virage suivant, son adversaire reprit l'avantage grâce à une meilleure sortie. Ils abordèrent la seconde plus longue ligne droite du circuit l'un derrière l'autre tandis que devant eux se profilaient une file de retardataires. C'était plaisant, Lando esquissa un sourire, ils reprenaient ses retardataires et lui allait passer l'autre proto et-

Et Lando s'accrocha avec une GT. Pressé d'effacer la concurrence, il s'était déporté vers la gauche sans regarder ses rétroviseurs et la pauvre GT qui, dissimulée devant la proto que Lando venait de doubler, s'était retrouvée salement sortie par Lando. Putain de merde.

Lando laissa échapper un râle tandis que sa voiture cogna lourdement le rail malgré sa tentative de reprise. Elle y rebondit, revint sur la piste et se fit toucher par une autre voiture.

Lando prit le chemin des stands au ralenti. Il se sentait mal, très mal, il venait non pas de faire une simple faute de concentration comme cela pouvait arriver et restait pardonnable, mais de pêcher par orgueil.

Il manqua de se sortir une nouvelle fois en entrant dans la pitlane, activa le limiteur. Alors que la voiture roulait seule vers son box, le regard de Lando fut attiré par une petite diode orange dissimulée non loin de sa main droite. L'interrupteur de la multiprise sur laquelle était branché son équipement. Il était là, à porté de main, en cas de besoin pour les fois où (parce que c'était déjà arrivé et il l'avait déjà fait), Lando se retrouvait dans une fâcheuse situation - parce qu'il préférait la lâcheté à l'humiliation. Et quelle humiliation il allait vivre. Il venait de se crasher si lamentablement en jouant stupidement avec des retardataires. Putain. Max. Max allait le tuer. Max allait le défoncer. Max allait le -

Lando eut un blanc et quand il retrouva ses esprits, ses écrans étaient noirs. Tout était éteint, Lando se retrouvait dans la pénombre, paniqua en réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Putain de merde, couina Lando en se jetant sur sa multiprise pour remettre le courant.

Les écrans reprirent vie mais sa machine ne parvint à se reconnecter au serveur. Lando jura, attendit, jura encore, éteignit et redémarra par deux fois son matériel mais rien ne se passa.

-Non non non...

Son portable sonna. Lando fut prit d'une suée aux notes de Boss B*tch, se mordit les lèvres si fort que celle du bas s'ouvrit. Max allait vouloir le tuer c'était certain, mais s'il ne répondait pas, Lando était sûr que son coéquipier pour cette semaine mancelle virtuelle le ferait vraiment.

-Putain Lando qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, qu'est ce que t'as foutu, hurla Max à l'autre bout du fil.

-Heu, je ne sais pas, j'ai perdu l'adhérence et... le réseau, se justifia péniblement Lando avant de se ressaisir, l'un de vous à pu reprendre la session ?! 

-Ouais, j'ai tout de suite réagit heureusement ! Putain, on a perdu plus de deux minutes trente avec tes conneries ! Putain de...!

Max raccrocha. Lando reposa lentement son téléphone, éteignit définitivement sa bécane et regarda ses écrans inertes. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ?

Lando décida que la meilleure chose à faire, était de se couper du monde, d'éteindre téléphone et simulateur, de s'éloigner de son poste de pilotage virtuel et de s'enfermer dans le noir de sa chambre - là où ni le Max réel, ni le virtuel pourrait le trouver - dans l'espoir que le sommeil l'emporte sans tarder.

Quand Lando se réveilla, il faisait jour. Il ne voulut ni ne regarda l'heure, se leva péniblement pour se rendre aux toilettes. Il n'avait pas vraiment bien dormi, rêvant qu'il se faisait vilipender sur la place public, où Carlos, Charles, Alex, George et les autres lui jetteraient tomates et autres laitues, avant que Max son bourreau ne vienne l'achever. Un rêve affreux.

Lando n'eut pas le courage de rallumer ni son téléphone ni un quelconque autre appareil susceptible de lui donner l'heure ou quelque information sur la course, alors il s'installa mollement dans le canapé et laissa son esprit se perdre tel son regard vers le ciel nuageux. Il espérait tellement que sa bourde et sa lâcheté n'est eut qu'une conséquence minime, que les autres - Max en tête - aient été capables de rattraper le retard qu'il avait causé, qu'ils n'avaient pas dû abandonner et...

Lando sursauta quand on sonna à la porte. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, il ne savait pas qui à cette heure inconnue pouvait sonner à sa porte, mais cela recommença. Lando se recroquevilla dans son canapé, oh si c'était Max qui sonnait, si derrière sa porte c'était lui qui encore en rogne venait lui donner une bonne correction, si c'était lui...

Lando savait avoir fait deux erreurs en venant s'installer à Monaco l'année dernière. La première, le déménagement en question car son Angleterre natale lui manquait et la seconde, la seconde, avait été d'avoir donné un trousseau de clés à Max. Mon dieu sauvez-moi.

Lentement, la porte s'ouvrit. Lando restait immobile, il désirait se trouvait dans un autre espace temps ou s'échapper hors du temps ou devenir invisible, il espérait tout pour ne pas devoir affronter la colère de Max.

Max se trouvait devant lui, face à lui, droit comme un i. Lando le regardait apeuré, serrait le coussin qu'il avait un instant auparavant pris contre lui. Le visage de Max était inexpressif, il ne bougeait pas un cil et Lando se sentit mourir juste sous son regard.

-Ça va, demanda subitement Max et Lando sursauta à nouveau.

Une voix calme et posée. Beaucoup trop calme et posée à l'avis de Lando, qui mit de longues secondes à répondre.

-Oui, cria presque Lando avant de reprendre plus discrètement, non. Non ?

Max ne semblait pas se soucier que son second non soit interrogatif.

-Heu... c'est terminé, questionna Lando.

-Oui.

Une réponse si courte, cela ne ressemblait pas à Max. Max, il était expansif, pipelet même et des questions ou réponses aussi brèves et sans ajout, cela ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas.

-J'ai essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois, dit Max.

-Oui, heu mon portable s'est éteint je n'avais plus de batterie.

-Tu ne l'as pas rechargé ?

-Non je ne trouvais pas mon chargeur...

Lando suivit le regard de Max, qui visait son chargeur au pied du canapé. Il tenta de dissimuler sa difficile déglutition en se penchant pour attraper son chargeur.

-Ah, il était là, souffla Lando avec un sourire étranglé. Merci.

-De rien.

Sur ces mots, Max s'approcha pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Lando se décala précipitamment alors que les fesses de Max se posaient sur le canapé, eut un autre mouvement de recul quand Max se tourna vers lui avec un regard toujours aussi dévorant.

-Tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, dit Max.

-Oui, heu, la proto à qui je devais prendre un tour, elle possédait à ce moment-là une meilleure adhérence et était rapide - comment ça se fait qu'elle avait tant de retard, ils ont eu des problèmes ? - et donc malgré ses efforts et les miens je n'arrivais pas à prendre l'avantage et en revenant dans le trafic, dans le trafic il y en avait tellement qu'en doublant la proto, je ne pouvais pas voir la GT et... j'ai heurté le mur et... j'ai... perdu la connexion ?

Lando bloqua sa respiration alors qu'enfin, le visage de Max montrait un peu d'humanité. Un léger froncement de sourcils, un léger pincement de lèvres, une légère contraction de la mâchoire. De la colère, sourde, dangereuse, terrifiante.

-Perdu la connexion tu dis, souffla Max en donnant un petit coup de pied dans celui de la table basse.

-Oui ça marchait et d'un coup "pouf !" plus rien !

Le regard de Max devenait dur. Lando savait et voyait que Max savait et voyait qu'il mentait.

-Lando. Tu as coupé la connexion.

-Heu, non ? Non, je... heu... oui ?

Cet aveu, Lando le regretta immédiatement. En plus d'être lâche, serait-il masochiste pour provoquer Max de la sorte ?

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit froidement Max.

-Mais vous avez rattrapé le coup, intervint Lando, vous avez rattrapé le retard et êtes revenus aux avants-postes ?

-On a abandonné, Lando.

-... Mais c'était une course virtuelle, on n'abandonne pas comme ça et...

-Trop de dégâts, trop de réparations, trop de retard. De nouveaux incidents, les minutes de retard qui s'accumulaient et on a jeté l'éponge.

Lando avait espéré que cette possibilité d'abandon n'en soit pas une. Que Max, que les autres, puissent récupérer ses errements et célébrer une belle course d'équipe - sans lui.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel, alors qu'ils se fixaient toujours, Lando se souvint de la promesse de Max de lui défoncer l'arrière-train si jamais il faisait ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit que je ferais si tu déconnais comme tu l'as fait, soumit Max.

-Oui... Tu m'avais prévenu.

-Ça ne t'as pas empêché de le faire.

-Non... pardon ? Pardon, mais...

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Lando voulait dire quelque chose, mais ses arguments s'étaient effacés, ils avaient disparus comme tout autres mots de son esprit. Lando baissa les yeux, à la recherche de la vérité. Il n'y avait plus qu'une possibilité, qu'une certitude, qu'un fait qui occupait ses pensées. L'explication à ce qu'il s'était passé.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai fait cette merde, murmura Lando.

-Pardon ?

-C'est parce que tu m'avais dit que tu me défoncerais si fort que j'implorerais ma mère de ne jamais être né, qu'inconsciemment j'ai fait cette erreur puis ai éteint mon ordi...

Ses yeux avaient retrouvés ceux de Max et Lando put y lire la stupéfaction qui les traversait.

-Heu, toussa Max, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ?

Si Max était ultra rapide derrière un volant sur la piste et vif d'esprit, il ne l'était pas du tout pour tout ce qui concernait flirt et autre langage d'intérêt sexuel.

-J'ai fais cette bêtise, recommença Lando, parce que tu m'avais promit de me baiser jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus si je la faisais. Parce que... j'ai envie que tu me baises avec force ?

Lando avait beau chercher, il ne se souvenait pas avoir précédemment dit quelque chose de plus embarrassant de toute sa vie.

Max semblait cette fois avoir compris. Ses joues rougirent, sa mâchoire inférieure tomba légèrement laissant sa bouche entrouverte, ses yeux perdirent leur courbe d'amande pour une plus arrondie.

-Attends, lança Max, tu veux dire que tu as saboté nos 24h du Mans, qu'on a préparées pendant des heures et des jours, juste pour que je te défonce le cul ?

-Oui, grimaça Lando sur l'interrogative.

Lando soutint le regard halluciné de Max, pour cela il dut employer toute la force et tout le courage qui lui restait. Il passait déjà pour un lâche alors, il ne voulait pas le paraître davantage en n'assumant pas ce qu'il venait de déclarer. Mais il se sentait si terriblement honteux, de son désir pour Max et surtout de ce que cela avait engendré, des conséquences que son désir refoulé avait eu. Sur sa course, sur celle de Max et sur celle de leurs deux autres équipiers, sur leur course et par ricochet l'impact que cela aurait sur sa relation avec Max.

-Tu sais que c'est complètement absurde, dit Max. Absurde, et stupide, et fou.

-Je sais, répondit Lando à voix basse.

-Si tu voulais que je te baise, fallait me le demander et pas crasher la voiture sous prétexte d'une promesse en l'air comme quoi je le ferais !

-Tu... l'aurais fait si je te l'avais demandé ?

Max réfléchit un instant, regardant distraitement la décoration de l'appartement.

-Peut-être, commença mollement Max, oui je suppose, surtout si j'avais su ce que tu étais prêt à faire pour l'obtenir ! Franchement c'était stupide de sacrifier nos 24h du Mans pour ça.

-Excuse-moi.

Lando ne pouvait rien dire d'autre. Ils se toisèrent, tous deux un peu mal à l'aise. La colère qui précédemment avait pu apparaître sur le visage de Max, avait complètement disparue.

-Bon, soupira Max, maintenant que je suis là, autant que ce jetage aux oubliettes en règle serve à quelque chose.

-Comment, répliqua Lando pas certain d'avoir bien compris.

-Déshabille-toi.

La requête de Max ressemblait décidément bien à un ordre. Il ne lâchait pas Lando des yeux, attendant son obtempération, sa soumission à la manœuvre demandée.

-Heu, Max ?

-Dois-je répéter, dit Max d'une voix plus agressive.

-N-non...

Alors Max ne jouait pas. Il comptait bel et bien tenir sa promesse et satisfaire les désirs de Lando.

Lando commença par retirer son tee-shirt. Il vit le regard de Max détailler sa peau nue, son torse. Lando se sentit mal à l'aise de voir son compère d'enfance, avec qui ils avaient écumés les circuits du monde entier, le regarder de la sorte. Si comme lui Max avait un faible prononcé pour les corps à torse plat et à bite, il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux autre que des plaisanteries ou l'une ou l'autre masturbation partagée le plus souvent au téléphone. Lando n'avait auparavant jamais songé coucher avec Max et Max, ne semblait pas non plus avoir pensé un jour à coucher avec Lando. Cela allait pourtant arriver.

Lando retira ses chaussettes, celles portées depuis la veille et qu'il avait oublié d'ôter en se couchant. Il ne restait sur lui plus que son sous-vêtement - un vieux caleçon, bleu - et pourtant Lando se sentait déjà nu. Le regard de Max était si vif, si déstabilisant, que ce morceau de tissu semblait inexistant. Mais il était bel et bien là et Max s'impatientait pour que Lando le retire.

Lando leva très légèrement les fesses, fit glisser sa dernière protection sur ses cuisses. Il s'attarda le plus longtemps possible, son sexe encore protégé du regard de Max, puis se résout à se pencher pour faire glisser son caleçon jusqu'à ses chevilles où ses pieds l'aidèrent à le retirer. Lando se redressa, lentement, garda ses jambes serrées pour cacher sa nudité.

Max saisit la cuisse de Lando qui était la plus proche de lui, la tira. Lando eut une secousse quand la main de Max se posa sur sa jambe, une seconde à son bas ventre uniquement quand Max regarda clairement sa queue. Elle était flasque, pendait entre ses jambes désormais écartées. En la voyant Lando ne put que se dire que cela était curieux, qu'il n'ait pas commencé à durcir malgré ce mélange de peur et d'excitation que cette situation lui provoquait.

Max sembla penser la même chose, posa un regard interrogatif sur Lando.

-Ça ira peut-être mieux si moi, je me déshabillais, proposa Max.

-Sans doute... Hum, sans doute, se reprit Lando avec plus d'assurance.

Max se débarrassa de ses baskets et de ses soquettes, se leva ensuite pour continuer à se dévêtir. Il ôta son jean dont le bouton émit un petit tintement en touchant le sol, se redressa pour enlever son tee-shirt révélant son torse, tout aussi vierge de bronzage que celui de Lando. Son sous-vêtement, oh son sous-vêtement, Max s'en débarrassa presque vulgairement, comme si cette pièce orange et bleu marine en tissu microfibre, n'était rien d'autre qu'une gêne.

Lando regarda le corps de Max. Il l'avait déjà vu nu, bien sûr, mais pas en ces circonstances, jamais avec cette perspective que ce corps, que cette queue allait le baiser avec force et assurance.

Max commençait déjà à pointer et en la voyant, Lando eut l'impression que tout le sang de son corps afflua à sa propre entrejambe. Cela fit monter sa queue, plus vite que celle de Max et Lando sentit son visage chauffer que Max puisse le voir si facilement excitable.

-Dans mes souvenirs elle était plus petite, laissa échapper Max et Lando se crispa.

-Peut-être parce que la dernière fois... ma croissance n'était pas terminée... ou que je n'étais pas suffisamment excité, finit Lando.

Max approuva d'un faible haussement d'épaules puis son regard redevint téméraire, signe qu'il reprenait son rôle.

-Viens.

Lando se leva. D'une main vive, Max l'attrapa par son érection. Lando gémit alors qu'il s'avançait d'un pas, tiré par Max.

-Bien, dit Max en décalottant Lando et en faisant faire quelque va-et-vient à son prépuce. Suce-moi. Fais-le bien parce qu'après je te prend à sec.

Lando déglutit. Mon dieu. Max était tellement torride en dominateur et la perspective de se faire baiser comme Max venait de le promettre, laissa à Lando la chair de poule.

Max le lâcha et Lando put s'agenouiller. Il approcha sa main tremblante du sexe de Max qui pointait vers lui, se concentra pour calmer ces tremblements. Sa main eut une dernière secousse lorsqu'elle saisit la queue de Max, se calma ensuite en en prenant l'empreinte. Lando masturba Max de façon un peu gauche comme si c'était sa première fois, comme s'il avait tout oublié de ses expériences passées. Le contexte était ce qu'il était et dans celui-ci, Lando était déstabilisé comme s'il était redevenu un gamin vierge de tout contact physique.

Puis Lando se rappela de pourquoi il était ici, de comment il en était arrivé là, que cette queue fièrement dressée vers lui c'était celle de Max et que Max, si Lando ne faisait pas ce qu'il lui demandait, lui ferait assurément très mal.

Lando prit le gland de Max en bouche. Il le lécha, le suça avec douceur, testa les angles et les pressions pour voir auxquels Max était sensible. Max réagissait mais sans plus, il semblait en vouloir davantage, Lando plongea la tête en avant jusqu'à sentir Max dans son arrière gorge. Là il entendit un râle, un soupir de contentement, il sentit les contractions de la queue de Max en lui alors que des mains saisissaient et serraient ses cheveux. Il se recula, respira l'air nécessaire avant de plonger à nouveau, maintint cette fois la position durant plusieurs secondes. C'était inconfortable, en même temps c'était tellement bon de savoir que ce qui lui bloquait l'air, ce qui était en profondeur dans sa gorge, c'était une queue - celle de Max.

Lando effectua ensuite un va-et-vient régulier, rapide, qui sembla plaire à Max qui soupirait régulièrement en serrant toujours les cheveux de Lando entre ses doigts. Lando ne se souvenait pas d'une fellation qu'il aurait autant aimé procurer, qui l'aurait tant excité qu'il aurait pu en jouir sans autre stimulation.

Max le stoppa en saisissant son crâne fermement pour l'immobiliser et sortit. Lando leva les yeux, déçu et désemparé de se retrouver la bouche vide, fixa Max avec une incompréhension où transparaissait son impatience de reprendre sa fellation.

Max redressa Lando, le fixa en semblant profiter de son désemparement, lui donna une petite claque sur la bite. Lando tressaillit en gémissant.

-Tu mouilles déjà comme une collégienne, susurra Max.

Lando descendit son regard et constata effectivement, il était déjà plus qu'humide et pire encore, avait laissé couler son liquide pré éjaculatoire sur les pieds en Max. Il grimaça en retrouvant le regard de Max. 

Max fit glisser plusieurs fois deux doigts sur l’urètre de Lando le faisant tressauter, porta ensuite ces mêmes doigts à la bouche de Lando. Max étala son fluide sur ses lèvres, Lando hésita puis les ouvrit, les doigts de Max pénétrèrent dans sa bouche et y répandirent son liquide. Satisfait de la soumission que lui offrait Lando, Max retira ses doigts et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, attrapant au passage Lando par le poignet pour le faire s'allonger sur le ventre, la tête à hauteur de son entrejambe.

-Suce, ordonna Max en posant sa main droite sur les fesses de Lando.

Lando obéit alors que Max commençait à lui caresser les fesses. Il reprit sa fellation là où il l'avait laissée, avidement, un empressement qui a n'en pas douter provoqua la première fessée que Max lui donna. Bruyante plus que douloureuse, néanmoins Lando ondula tout son corps en gémissant. Il arrêta un instant son va-et-vient avant de le reprendre lentement. Il continua à ce rythme, par moment Max lui donnait une ou deux claques, plus ou moins fortes qui le faisait gémir. Entre deux fessées Max caressait son anus jusqu'à finir par le pénétrer. D'abord un doigt, un index ou un majeur qui aidés d'un peu de salive entraient sans mal en lui, puis il y avait eu un pouce qui tirait un peu son muscle anal vers le haut, puis deux doigts ensemble qui bougeaient en lui et semblaient dessiner ses contours intérieurs, puis un troisième et là, eux trois, l'écartèrent, en alternance avec une stimulation accrue de la prostate qui ramollit la queue de Lando qui trempait désormais le canapé. Max ne l'avait pas encore pris qu'il lui procurait déjà un plaisir intense et insoutenable. Lando se retrouva la bouche vide une nouvelle fois. Max l'avait privé de son plaisir, de sa sucette ou cornet de glace qu'il aimait tant sucer.

-Les genoux au sol, dit Max.

Lando recula sur le canapé, laissa ses genoux tomber sur le sol. Dans le même temps Max s'était levé, il se déplaça jusqu'à ce que Lando ne le vit plus, debout derrière lui. Max se pencha sur lui et Lando l'imagina, le vit telle une araignée, prête à emprisonner sa proie.

Le souffle chaud de Max dans sa nuque lui donna des frissons.

-Tu imploreras ta mère de ne jamais être né, susurra Max à l'oreille de Lando.

Lando gloussa, sourit et se contracta simultanément. Sa bouche ressemblait alors à une grimace, partagée entre l'excitation et l'appréhension, entre le plaisir et la douleur qui allait venir.

Si Max y alla doucement pour mettre son gland, il s'enfonça en Lando d'un coup sec qui les fit tous les deux gémir. La pénétration avait été brusque et précise, profonde et rapide et Lando se sentit tout aussi rempli avec Max ici que précédemment quand il était dans sa bouche. Cela faisait longtemps, très longtemps, trop longtemps que Lando n'avait pas été baisé. Plusieurs semaines déjà avant le confinement, cela devait faire au total près de cinq mois et dieu, que cela lui avait manqué.

Max fit le mouvement inverse sans ressortir complètement. Il s'enfonça à nouveau en Lando brusquement, lui arrachant un autre gémissement prononcé. Ce mouvement sec et précis devint va-et-vient, à chaque marche arrière mais surtout marche avant Lando couinait haut et fort comme une petite fille, un son aiguë, et Max s'attacha à lui en donner encore plus. Il s'arrêta pour changer légèrement ses appuis, trouvant une position qui solliciterait d'autres muscles et lui donnerait donc un surplus d'endurance. Il reprit son va-et-vient, ses cuisses et ses hanches frappèrent avec force les fesses de Lando, ses testicules venant elles délicieusement se cogner contre le périnée de Lando, le tout dans un bruit qui concurrençait ses gémissements. Lando, lui, n'avait plus de gémissements que des cris, des cris de plaisir, des cris provoqués par la brutalité de Max, cette brutalité qui lui avait été promise et qu'il avait désirée.

Lando jouit. Il eut un orgasme sans avoir besoin de se toucher, sur son ventre il sentit la chaleur de ses fluides se déversant. Max avait perçu la jouissance de Lando à son anus qui s'était brusquement contracté sur sa queue, il s'arrêta le temps des plus importants spasmes, restant à l'intérieur tandis que Lando respirait bruyamment après son orgasme.

-Tu as déjà joui, commenta Max.

Il n'eut comme seule réponse qu'un gémissement poussif. Lando était engourdi, aussi bien de corps que d'esprit, état post orgasmique normal surtout lorsque vous aviez été pris avec force et décadence.

-Je continue, Lando ?

-Oui... continue Max.

Max fit un lent aller-retour puis un précipité. Lando râla, tourna la tête vers Max dont il capta le regard fiévreux - le sien était brumeux. Max abandonna Lando pour remettre de la salive, la lubrification s'étant atténuée. Aussitôt Lando ressentit un manque, celui de Max en lui, son regard devint suppliant et arracha un sourire à Max.

À nouveau lubrifié, Max revint en lui et Lando cria de bonheur. La douleur, pour peu qu'elle existait, était plaisir, plaisir pur et Lando en voulait encore. Max recommença à le prendre, toujours avec vigueur et s'il n'avait pas été dans cet état de pleine défonce aux hormones, Lando se serait demandé si Max n'était pas lui-même shooté à d'autres substances moins naturelles pour garder cette cadence sans changer de position.

Et ce que Max avait prédit, ce que Max avait promis, ne tarda pas à arriver. Lando commença, au début doucement presque en chuchotant, à supplier Max. D'abord d'y aller plus fort, puis d'aller plus loin, puis de continuer, puis entre deux "putain !" pour la première fois Lando demanda à Max de le mener à l'orgasme. Au début discret, il devint suppliant, il supplia Max de le faire jouir une seconde fois. Lando voulait que ça s'arrête, les sensations étaient tellement intenses qu'il n'en pouvait plus et que ce second orgasme qu'il désirait de ses vœux, l’achèverait.

-Max... mmmmh !... Max s'il te plaiiiit !

-Tu sais ce que... tu dois dire pour ça.

Lando essaya de se souvenir, ne parvint pas à se rappeler ce qu'il était sensé dire. Il savait que Max attendait des paroles précises, qu'il y avait cette sorte de mot de passe qui conviendrait la fin de son calvaire, mais impossible de se le remémorer.

-S'il te plaît Max... mmmmh !... Je veux jouir...!

-Essaye encore.

Max semblait s'être arrangé pour venir encore plus profondément en lui. Lando étouffait ses gémissements dans le canapé où ses mains étaient crispés depuis longtemps déjà. Oh oui, Max le défonçait bien avec force comme il avait promit, il lui vrillait le trou si fort que Lando en garderait les sensations pendant plusieurs jours. Il lui donnait tant de plaisir que cela devenait insupportable et qu'à voix haute Lando implora sa mère de ne jamais être né.

Lando était au bord du malaise quand il jouit pour la seconde fois. Un orgasme prostatique sans éjaculation, il ne sentait plus que la sensation de plénitude qui rendait son corps inconsistant comme un nuage. Il avait sentit vaguement que Max s'était retiré, que sa chaleur s'était répandu sur ses fesses.

Il fallut de longues minutes à Lando pour être ne serait capable que de bouger. Ses oreilles sifflaient, il percevait son cœur rebondir dans ses tempes et dans son esprit. Sa respiration était saccadée, incertaine alors qu'il tentait de bouger. Max était resté avachit sur lui une, peut-être deux minutes après son orgasme, avant de venir s'écrouler sur la partie libre du canapé. 

Son esprit ayant retrouvé un peu de clarté, Lando tenta péniblement de se remettre sur ses jambes - il n'y parvint pas. Elles tremblaient, aussi Lando se contenta de se hisser sur le canapé et d'échouer sa tête sur la cuisse de Max. Il pensait avoir déjà testé des plaisirs sexuels extrêmes mais là, ce qu'il venait de faire avec Max, cela le laissait dans un état de fatigue que même une course de deux heures dans la chaleur moite et étouffante de Sepang, ne pouvait effleurer. 

Max lui caressa les cheveux, Lando trouva une étincelle d'énergie pour se redresser et se blottir contre Max. Le visage enfouit dans son cou, les épaules contre son torse, le flanc et le ventre contre ceux de Max et leurs bras qui enlaçaient chacun le corps de l'autre. Lando se laissa aller dans cette étreinte. Il réalisa que ce contact, il en avait besoin, après des semaines et des semaines passées sans même une poignée de main échangée avec qui que ce soit. Cette ivresse, ce contact peau contre peau, ce besoin de chaleur qui était cruellement là après ces mois de distanciation sociale et physique. Lando ne réalisait que maintenant qu'il était en manque, en manque de tout ça, en manque de vrai sexe que le virtuel ne pouvait remplacer.

Leurs corps calmés et leurs esprits revigorés, Lando et Max se séparèrent. Ils eurent tous deux le besoin de remettre au moins leurs sous-vêtements, n'ayant pas de couverture pour couvrir leur nudité comme ils auraient pu le faire dans un lit. En s'asseyant vêtu de son caleçon Lando frissonna, il se sentait encore ouvert, écarté au calibre de Max - c'était bon.

-Tout compte fait, souffla Max attirant l'attention de Lando, ça valait peut-être bien le coup qu'on se plante aux 24h du Mans...

Il tourna la tête vers Lando avec un sourire. Lando sourit avant de rire, Max rit également et leurs rires individuels se transformèrent en fou rire partagé. Ce qui les avait poussé à ça était une histoire folle et ce qu'il venait de faire était tout aussi fou, en plus d'être éreintant.

-Oh putain, soupira Max en se frottant le visage, ça m'avait tellement manqué.

-Moi aussi, approuva Lando.

Ils se regardèrent, un peu perdus. S'ils venaient d'assouvir plusieurs besoins, il y en avait un qu'ils n'avaient pas résolu. À aucun moment ils ne s'étaient embrassés, jamais leurs lèvres ne s'étaient unies ou leurs langues rencontrées. C'était pourtant plus dur encore de se passer de baisers que de baise, on pouvait substituer une queue ou un trou par des sextoys mais une bouche, on ne pouvait la remplacer.

Lando comme Max, chacun se jeta sur l'autre pour l'embrasser. Leurs visages se heurtèrent quelque peu douloureusement, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent dans un claquement. Un baiser précipité tellement bon qu'il les fit gémir, Lando frotta, caressa, suça, lécha les lèvres et la langue de Max et Max en fit de même avec celles de Lando. Quelques fois dans le passé ils s'étaient déjà embrassés mais jamais comme ça, ça avait toujours été de simples smack pour rigoler ou faits lors d'une partie d'action ou vérité avec quelques verres dans le nez. Là, c'était torride, assurément sexuel, très humide et ça laisserait leurs lèvres rouges et gonflées.

Échanger ce genre de baiser - et baiser comme ils avaient baisé - avec un copain et rival d'enfance était gênant. Très gênant, maintenant que les hormones redescendaient, Lando et Max se sentaient embarrassés et leurs visages précédemment rouges d'effort, reprenaient une couleur semblable pour cette raison. La présence de leurs autres vêtements se fit indispensable, Lando puis Max les ramassèrent et se revêtirent, Max laissant simplement ses baskets désordonnées sur le sol. 

-Tu, heu, veux boire un truc, proposa distraitement Lando.

-Non je vais rentrer, je crois que ça vaut mieux, jugea Max.

Max attrapa finalement ses baskets, fit glisser ses pieds dedans.

-Okay, souffla Lando, hé bien... merci ?

-Ouais, grogna Max en se levant.

Lando se leva, attendit que Max fasse le premier pas pour le suivre jusqu'à la porte, où Max se stoppa et se retourna pour lui faire face.

-Et, Lando, la prochaine fois que tu veux que je te défonce le cul... demande-moi au lieu de crasher la voiture, termina Max dans une grimace.

-Heu d'accord, oui ?

Un regard scella leur accord. Max lança un "à plus" en se retournant, saisit la poignée.

-Ce soir, s'empressa Lando alors que Max abaissait la poignée. Reviens ce soir.

Max resta un instant immobile, poignée serrée dans sa main. Lando ne put le voir, mais un sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte.

-À ce soir, corrigea Max.

Et Max s'engouffra dans le couloir, la porte se refermant sans attendre derrière lui. Lando resta un moment là, face à cette porte close par laquelle Max venait de sortir, l'esprit ailleurs. Il avait peut-être fait une connerie, une autre connerie en demandant à Max de revenir ce soir. Mais, il avait besoin d'être à nouveau enivré par sa peau, il voulait devoir encore supplier sa mère de ne jamais être né tant Max lui procurerait du plaisir en le baisant brutalement - et si cela avait été nécessaire il aurait encore crashé virtuellement une voiture pour l'avoir.


End file.
